


Sadness

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [36]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Arakáno and Ecthelion ride out of Tirion after Fëanor and his sons, and Finwë, leave the city.Ehtelë=EcthelionLaurëfindil=Glorfindel





	Sadness

**Sadness  
** By CC  
March, 2019 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story comes after “A Trace of Light”, but it can stand alone too. 

This was written for the SWG B2MeM 2019, the card is Botany (# 25), and the numbers are I20: Brambles; and G54: Athelas.

* * *

Arakáno dismounted near the river, in the same spot where he used to camp with his cousins and Ehtelë. He was surprised to see the land changed. Where there had been bushes laden with berries, there were only naked brambles. It was as if their favorite spot knew that darkness had entered the Noldor hearts. He pushed his finger into a thorn and hissed slightly when it pierced his skin. 

“What are you doing, Káno?”

Ehtelë dismounted and rushed to his side. 

Arakáno shrugged. “I don’t know. I am sad.”

Ehtelë grabbed his hand. “And hurting your hand will help with that? Let me find something to bandage the wound.”

Arakáno shook his head. “No.”

“At least let me put some athelas in it.”

Arakáno washed his hand in the river and let Ehtelë put some athelas salve on it. The wound was not deep, but he knew that it would make his friend feel better.

“Thank you, love,” he said. They were sitting near the river while their horses grazed.

Ehtelë kissed his cheek and rested his head against Arakáno’s shoulder, “I miss the twins too, and Laurëfindil. I wish he had come with us.”

“Me too, but then I would have had two persons fusing over a mere finger cut.” 

“We just worry for you, beloved. You were riding at a break-neck speed.”

“Look at those brambles, Tel. No leaves, no berries. Has the darkness reached out of our city? What is going to happen now?”

“Surely your Grandfather will find a way to make things right between your father and your uncle.”

“He pulled a sword on my father!”

“I know…”  
Arakáno was furious now, but the sadness he felt still lingered in his spirit. He pulled Ehtelë close and kissed his lips. “I love you, Tel.”

“I love you too, Káno. Whatever happens now, we will face it together.”


End file.
